Homopolymers of fluorine-containing acrylate or methacrylate, copolymers of the same and a monomer copolymerizable therewith or like fluorine-containing compounds have been used as a textile treating agent to give a water- and oil-repellency to textile materials. However, these fluorine-containing compounds can not afford a durable water- and oil-repellency to textile materials nor impart them a soil resistance.
Improved textile treating agents have been proposed to overcome the above drawbacks. These textile treating agents include, for example, a soil resistant composition comprising a fluorine-containing urethane compound (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 74000/1979), a soil resistant composition comprising a polyfunctional isocyanate compound and a fluorine-containing compound (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 33315/1984), a water- and oil-repellent composition comprising a fluorine-containing urethane compound and a functional group-containing organopoly-siloxane (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 81278/1985), etc. Such compositions can give a good soil resistance and a durable water- and oil-repellency to textile materials.
However, it is now desired to develop water- and oil-repellent compositions having further improved properties in view of the current tendency to demand textile materials of higher quality.